


A Christmas after war

by Riels_World



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Good Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Romantic Fluff, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Voltron Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: Post-war au kinda thing, where Allura and Lotor are both alive, cause they deserved better. A look into my vision of the first Christmas the paladins had on Earth after the war.
Relationships: Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Voltron Secret Santa





	A Christmas after war

"Perfect," Allura mumbled as she finished placing the star on top of the Christmas tree. She jumped off the stool and took a few steps back to admire her work. 

"Nice job, princess. It's almost as beautiful as you," Lance spoke up and winked at her, playfully wrapping an arm around her. 

"Why thank you. The bags under your eyes are beautiful too," she replied and shoved him away with a laugh. Her eyes sparkled with joy, finally, the war was over. They could all relax and laugh, spending a holiday together. 

Her marks lit up as the door opened, both her and Lance looking to see who it was. The person also had faintly glowing altean marks, his eyes filled with love as he looked at the girl. "Hello, my princess," Lotor said, about to walk up when he was stopped by the other person who entered through the door. 

"Let them have their fun," Keith said and held up a glass he just picked up from the table in the room. "Drinks?" he offered, which Lotor took with a polite bow. 

"So where were we, gorgeous?" Lance asked and leaned his face closer to Allura's, the smirk never leaving his lips. 

"I believe I was..." The two continued their conversation while Lotor and Keith stood beside one another, each of them a drink in hand.

"Does it bother you?" Keith spoke up as he watched them bicker and laugh, giving each other backhanded compliments. 

"What?" Lotor's gaze followed Keith's, only to be settled on Allura and Lance. He only chuckled and shook his head. "Them? No... Not particularly. They seem to be having fun and I know it is all a joke. I'm confident in Allura's love for me," 

Keith leaned against Lotor as he seemed to get lost in his thoughts, not replying to the other.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Lotor's question snapped him back from his daze and he shook his head.

"Me and Lance are engaged, of course, it doesn't bother me," Keith said like he was offended or something. Then his expression softened as he continued to watch the two. "It's just that I'm happy to see them like this. I think the war took a toll on Lance... He wasn't as happy as he used to be by the end," 

Lotor listened to him intently, looking between him and Lance, his eyes finally settling on the latter. "Why would you bring this up?" 

"I don't know. I guess I just like to see him smile and flirt like he used to. I missed this side of him," Keith replied as he took another sip of his drink. He let out a chuckle. "Weird, isn't it?"

"What's weird?" Lotor frowned, his eyes went back to Keith. Did he miss something? Humans were still a bit confusing for him. 

"That we used to be enemies. This... Applies to you and Lance. We were rivals, now we're fiancés. You and I were on opposite sides, now we're best friends," Keith mumbled, his gaze on the ground. The first time he's ever admitted he sees Lotor as a friend. His best friend that is. 

"It is indeed weird. The war changed all of us, but I'd like to believe for the better. You seem to be better with your emotions. You talk about them and express them. Like now," Lotor paused for a moment and ruffled Keith's hair. "Thank you for confiding in me. Now, why don't you two teach us about more Christmas traditions?" 

Keith got an idea from that and picked up one of the mistletoe decorations from the table. "Watch this," he said and walked up to Lance. He sneaked his arms around his waist, his chin resting on his shoulder. "Hey, sharpshooter," he mumbled and pressed a kiss to his neck.

It was like Lance short-circuited for a few moments. In one second, he was flirting around with Allura, the second he was held by the love of his life. It's been more than a year since the two started dating, yet Keith could still easily get him flustered just by such simple gestures. 

Seeing the opportunity, Keith dangled the mistletoe above Lance's head. "How unfortunate. Guess you have to kiss me now," He pretended to look sad, tilting his head to look at him.

He wasn't ready for Lance to twirl around as fast as he did. A moment ago he was a frozen, flustered mess, but now Keith was pinned against the wall, his lips in a tender embrace of Lance's. It's wasn't exactly what he imagined, but he wouldn't complain. He tangled a hand in Lance's hair, the kiss soft, but passionate. 

The two pulled back a little while later, resting their foreheads together. Lance moved a hand up to cup Keith's cheek, his thumb stroking along his cheekbone with a slow, tender touch. 

Keith felt like he would melt on the spot, instinctively leaning into his fiancé's palm. He reached up to place his hand over Lance's, making sure to brush along the ring in the process. "I love you.." His voice was barely above a mere, soft whisper.

"Love you too, samurai," Lance mumbled and pecked his lips once more. "You got your kiss. You can't use the mistletoe again," he added with a chuckle. It was soft and quiet, he was still dazed by the tenderness of the kiss they shared. It felt like any noise louder would sound deafening in the comforting silence of the moment. 

"I use it whenever I want, you're not my boss," Keith mumbled with a pout, earning another chuckle from Lance.

"You can just ask for it, you know, you don't have to trick me into giving you a kiss. Here, have one. And another," Lance pressed a soft peck to Keith's lips with each before sending him a smile. 

They were so caught up in their little moment that they forgot they weren't the only ones in the room. They were reminded when Lotor's cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.

"I do not think I understand. Keith... What is this tradition about?"


End file.
